When Wolves Mate
by Ordgar
Summary: Set in an alternative 'Dance with Dragons' in which Ygritte doesn't die. At this stage Stannis is still at the Wall and Jon has only just brought the wildings through it. Of course Jarl is dead, leaving Val in need of protection and company. Jon/Val/Ygritte PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Set in an alternative 'Dance with Dragons' in which Ygritte doesn't die. At this stage Stannis is still at the Wall and Jon has only just brought the wildings through it. Of course Jarl is dead, leaving Val in need of protection and company. This is a multi-chapter lemon so you'll need patience but it's worth it!

Disclaimer = I know this wouldn't make GRRM feel any better if he reads this but I will state that I own none of the characters in this story. I hope that one day GRRM will change his views on fanfiction.

_**Chapter One**_

Jon Snow trudged along the creaking, snow covered walkway towards the door that would lead him to his private quarters and, with that, privacy, quiet and rest. It had been a long day at Castle Black for its 998th, and most likely youngest Lord Commander, and if things continued as they seemed likely to, there would be longer days to follow. Jon always knew his decision to permit the wildlings through the Wall would cause problems, no matter what support he received from 'King' Stannis. It didn't help that winter was fast approaching and the stores, used to supporting a few hundred at most, now had to support thousands of starving men, women and children.

There was also the matter of training the new wildling recruits, although they refused to take any vows; Tormund had been particularly shocked by the notion that warriors should be prepared 'to give up cunt as well as blood'! Although every new sword hand was welcome on the wall, it was no small matter ensuring that neither the black brothers or their new wildling brothers used their training against each other.

Today had been the worst so far; on the eve of Stannis' march south, an armed brawl erupted between a handful of wildlings, black brothers and King's Men. Half a dozen were wounded and two more would've been dead had Jon and Stannis not interceded. Now hours later as darkness fell, Jon had already dismissed Satin before heading to quarters, wanting to be alone after a day spent surrounded by loud, angry and older men who when they weren't at each other's throats were complaining to him.

_I sometimes forget I'm a boy of seven-and-ten years and most of them are men old enough to be my father!_ Jon thought.

As he reached his door and moved to push it open, he was stopped by the sound of a woman's moan. He paused in confusion, before the moan was followed by a giggle in the same feminine voice. A familiar voice. Jon pushed the door open, jumped inside and slammed it shut in a flash, before turning to look at the bed. As his eyes took in the sight that greeted him his body went rigid . . . _everywhere_.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a slim yet buxom young woman with golden waist long hair and stunning beauty, stripped naked as a newborn babe. Her long, creamy white legs were spread wide; between them was another slim young woman, less buxom with red hair, whose face was buried in the joining her companion's supple thighs as she kneeled on a pool of clothing on the wooden floor. Both the women's' heads snapped up to stare in shock at Jon's. They'd apparently been enjoying themselves before Jon's interruption, judging by their heavy breathing and flushed faces. As they stared, Jon's shock and arousal meant it was several seconds before he registered the women's faces. Sitting on the bed's edge, being pleasured so expertly was Val. Between her legs was Ygritte.

"Y-Y-Ygritte?! Val?!" Jon spluttered. At this Val and Ygritte grinned. Their faces were perfect for seduction and their eyes were as feral as their grins as their gazes seemed to pin Jon to the spot.

"Welcome Jon Snow" Ygritte's words dripped with desire. "Did you miss me? I_ certainly_ missed you."

She raised herself to stand and walked from Val's legs to make her way slowly towards Jon, her narrow hips swaying not-so-subtlety side to side. Jon's eyes fixed on the body he'd enjoyed so often in those few weeks with her, and ever since missed so much.

Ygritte would certainly be regarded as comely enough to anyone south of the wall, in a wild way. Her face, like the rest of her body was thin and angular, with a light dusting of faint freckles giving her an almost childlike beauty. Her hips were narrow, not built for childbearing. Her arms and legs were shrunk down to the lean muscle around her strong bones, hardened by the life of a spear wife. Her teats were small but high, barely able to fit in Jon's hands. Her fiery red hair, whilst hanging from her head to below her shoulders, was also untamed in her armpits and between her legs. To most southerners such a sight would provoke revulsion but to Jon it simply enhanced her feral allure.

_Feral_. Such a small word summed up everything he loved about her, her people and her life beyond the borders of the southern realms. When Ygritte reached Jon, he to entranced to react, until Ygritte grasped his face with both hands and crashed her lips against his in a simple mesh of lips and heavy breathes. It became clear she missed the touch of Jon's rough, chapped lips as much as he missed hers. Just as Jon began to reacquaint himself with the taste of his former lover's lips she broke away to admire his face, her own beaming.

"What happened? I lost you at . . at . . " _At the Battle_ he meant to say. He'd seen her in the courtyard but lost sight of her when the battle neared its climax, her people falling under the black rain of the Nights Watch's arrows.

"You still know nothing Jon Snow. You _should_ know I'm smart enough to know when to run for life. I saw the ways would go and saved myself. I kept to the woods 'til I heard about your little adventures here. Lord Commander now, are you?"

Jon could barely form a response, too relieved to Ygritte alive, after everything. Noting Jon's predicament - and taking great pleasure and mirth in it - Val answered for him.

"Aye he is; Lord of all the Crows and their precious little vows. He's obeyed them all ever since her left you, or so he's told me."

Jon winced mentally at the memory of his desertion, and steeled himself for Ygritte's anger. Instead Ygritte reacted with amused surprise.

"Really?" her eyebrows shot up and her smile widened to reveal her crooked teeth, which only enhanced her beauty to Jon's eyes. She glanced back to Val.

"Not even with you?" she asked Val. She shook her head with closed eyes, as if Jon were a simpleton as a result.

"Strange" Ygritte mused, turning back to Jon "I'd of thought he'd seen sense. Thought he'd miss this . . ."

With those last words, Ygritte took her right hand from Jon's face and lowered it to her cunt, and Jon's eyes followed helplessly. Jon was powerless to look away as she took her two middle fingers and slid them slowly through the velvety cave of her pink folds, their tell-tale wetness suggesting she hadn't been the only woman in the Lord Commander's chamber putting her mouth to good use before Jon's arrival. If the looks in her eyes and Val's were anything to go by, it wouldn't be the last time those wanton lips and tongues would work wet miracles that night.

Ygritte made short, shallow thrusts into her sacred cave, before removing her fingers to reveal them coated with little sweat-like droplets. All the while she gave off long, high pitched sound that was both whimper and sigh. The spectacle was such that Jon almost didn't notice a smirking Val appear at Ygritte's right shoulder, her wanton eyes feasting on the sight of Ygritte's glistening fingers. Val grinned wide and Jon nearly died a happy man when Ygritte enveloped both her fingers in her mouth and loudly sucked.

Jon barely left her time to remove her fingers before he crashed his lips to hers, roughly forcing his tongue past her lips to find her own tongue. Ygritte responded without restraint and began with Val's help to undo the various lacings over Jon's attire. Jon assisted as best he could and reluctantly broke the kiss to rip off the layers of wool, leather, cloth and metal one by one, until he stood before the two women in only his breeches and boots. He then surprised both women by ignoring Ygritte, grabbing Val by the waist and claiming her lips with his.

For a moment Val froze against him, then tried to push him away. Normally Jon would've been nobler and released her but now he was too drowned in desire to care. Eventually Val responded with eagerness and pressed her hands to his back, pushing him closer. Jon heard Ygritte laugh at their actions and felt long spindly fingers begin to undo the straps and buckles of his boots. Jon and Val continued to kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance between their lips, until they separated for air.

"Normally you'd have to steal me to get away with that Lord Crow. I'll let you off tonight but you'll have to steal me in the morning."

Val's response was laced with desire and undermined her words. They reawakened Jon's damn inconvenient sense of honour however and he was quick to seek forgiveness. The words died in his throat however as he realised that no offense was taken by the clearly wanton Val, in all her fiery beauty. The wildlings said that Ygritte was kissed by fire with her red hair; but the way Val's golden mane shined in the light of the few candles lit in the chamber, it would seem she was equally blessed. By now Ygritte had succeeded in loosening Jon's bootstraps and made her presence known again to Jon, his gaze fixated on Val in her radiant beauty.

"On the bed with you now Jon Snow, and be quick about it. The night may be young but it won't be immortal."

Jon obeyed her like a loyal dog and made his way for the bed. Once seated on its edge, without awaiting any further instruction, he tugged his boots and foot stockings from his feet, the cool air shocking their warm, sweaty skin.

He moved to undo his breeches' lacings but was beaten to it by Ygritte slapping his fingers away and setting to work with furious intent. Val came to sit by Jon and settled herself sitting sideways to watch Ygritte at her work. At last Jon had a moment to take in the sight of Val's bare form in detail.

Val's beauty was always clear to all who met her day to day but her face and her golden hair was only half of it. The miraculous beauty of her body, given her undoubtedly harsh life beyond the Wall, would put any of the most perfumed well kept southern noblewoman to shame. Her limbs were lean and well proportioned and her belly flat. Her breasts were large and tipped with nipples pink and pointy with her arousal and the cold. The nests of golden curls between her legs and in her armpits, as with Ygritte, did nothing to diminish her beauty, only enhanced its feral quality. Her face was more beautiful now than Jon had ever thought possible, her arousal radiating from her excited smile like the light from her sun-like hair.

Jon's thoughts were broken by the feel of Ygritte's fingers curling under the rims of his lower breeches, inner stockings and small clothes all at once. Without further warning she tugged all three pieces of clothing down Jon's legs and it was all Jon could to do to force himself not to grabbed them and pull them back up as he felt his aching, rigid cock under Val's appraising gaze and after some struggle Ygritte finally managed to remove all three items and discard them to the side. For a few moments then she simply kneeled between Jon's legs and joined Val in examining Jon's manhood.

The minutes dragged on like hours for the Stark bastard. It was strange to him that Ygritte felt the need to _examine _him; they'd lain together enough times in their weeks north of the wall together, you'd have thought she'd memorised his body well enough!

_Most of our rutting were was done under furs though._ Jon mused._ Our time in the cave was dark and I couldn't keep away from her long enough for her to see me._ His thoughts were interrupted when Ygritte finally spoke.

"I always felt good with this inside me Jon Snow; I never knew it could look good to boot!" Ygritte's voice descended into giggles and Jon's cheeks felt as if they'd been kissed by fire.

"I never returned you lord's kiss Jon." Ygritte's eyes met Jon's with a spark in them. "Shall I return the favour?"

Before her words could sink in, Ygritte grasped Jon's cock and gave the head a light lick. For the second time that night, Jon felt content to die then and there a happy man.

It seemed that this was a new experience for Ygritte; she lacked her characteristic rushed enthusiasm as she shyly lick Jon's tip, grasping the base lightly to steady it. Nevertheless Jon was enthralled by the thought of any woman who wasn't a brothel whore would be willing to kiss him _there_. He shouldn't have been surprised, he reasoned, knowing Ygritte and how she was worlds away from any highborn maid. The feel of Ygritte's tongue was enough to have Jon panting in heat but secretly he wished for more. It was at that moment that Val intervened.

_**End of Chapter One**_

I hope this chapter was hot yet decent writing at the same time. I love the performance of Rose Leslie as Ygritte in the TV show and whilst looking on the internet, I've found that many people think Val should be played by an actress called Tabrett Bethell. So I thought of them when writing this story, which might explain why Ygritte doesn't quite match the description in the books. (Rose Leslie's better looking!)

What's more, I apologise for the slowness of 'We Can't Hide Anymore' but I will get the next chapter out soon. The reason for this story is because I've had it on my mind for a while and I want to entertain you with other material. Finally, all there is to do is hope for two things; that you enjoyed this fanfiction, and that my family never find it!


	2. Chapter 2

**HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm in the season's mood after watching **_**Rise of the Guardians**_** a very fun film indeed! This new chapter is my present to you all!**

**I must give a huge apology for the lateness of this chapter. If you've been on my profile you'll know I'm at university, which of course means I have less time for writing. Which is strange because I finished and posted this chapter when I should have been doing coursework! Although I promised to write whenever I could, my natural laziness means it's taken me far too long to make good on my promise and for that I am truly sorry.**

**For those who don't know me - which I hope is the reason why nobody's reviewed yet - I have two stories on 'Inheritance Cycle' if you're into that sort of thing. If you're one of my current readers or if you've never heard of me and have only just noticed this story, please review this story. Anyway, here's chapter two and by the way, there'll probably be five chapters in total now but it will take a while for me to finish this since I'm at university and I'm working on my other story 'We Can't Hide Anymore' plus some other new material. And coursework and exams but who cares about them? Finally, I understand that Jon may possibly be a bit OOC in this but this is my first ASOIAF fanfiction so it's my best shot.**

**I do not own 'A Song of ice and Fire'. **

_**Chapter Two**_

"Having difficulty little girl?" Ygritte responded to Val with a hot flush and glare. "Move over and I'll show you how to please your beloved crow."

Val rose from the bed and Ygritte to made room between Jon's legs. Val kneeled beside her on the puddle of their clothing, her woollen dress and Ygritte's furs protecting their knees from the cold hardness of the oak floor. Beside the older, golden-haired goddess that Val was, Ygritte hunched over slightly as if to hide herself, suddenly conscious of her thin limbs, small chest and freckled skin. In contrast, Val stood tall and proud on her knees, her high firm breasts bared before Jon's locked gaze. Jon had to admit that the unconventional looks of Ygritte would never be able to hold a candle to Val's traditional allure, at least to most other men, wildling or southern. Nevertheless any man who spent a day, let alone a week with the spirited redhead would soon know he'd be in for a good fuck with her, provided she didn't geld them first.

Jon's thoughts were interrupted by Val's now serious, mentor-like voice.

"It's best to warm him up first, get his blood moving, if you want him to be happy. Leave your mouth for a minute; you can weave magic with your fingers."

Val bent down, taking Jon's cock in a light grip and began to gently move her hand up and down his already firm shaft. Jon's breathing quickened and the sensation of Val's warm, soft palm and fingers caressing his cock so delicately as if it would break, drew short, deep grunts of pleasure from him. He glanced up to see Val's face, which met his own with a wanton smirk spread across it. Looking over to Ygritte, Jon saw her staring at Val's hands, her mouth slightly open and her quiet breathing quickening like Jon's. After a few more minutes of her torture, Val's hand stilled and she glanced slyly at Ygritte.

"Now you try." Val removed her hand and Ygritte cautiously replaced it with her own.

As she began to massage the warm flesh, Val crawled onto the bed and lay herself on her side by Jon's right. Gently taking his face in her hand, she turned him to look at her and bent down to press her lips to his. Jon quickly deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along Val's lips, asking permission. Jon felt her smirk before she returned the favour with her own tongue on his lips and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to massage hers. Meanwhile her hand slid downwards to feel the muscle and curly hair of his firm chest and then his flat yet ridged stomach. By now Ygritte had proven herself a quick learner as her spindly fingers and warm palm made Jon's cock rigid and brought a small oozing of precum from the tip. Ygritte took the initiative and gave a long, firm lick to the head, earning a groan from Jon for her daring. Val broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"Go ahead girl. Give a few good licks all over before you take him in. When you do, take him an inch at a time."

She then moved over Jon and began to kiss down the valley between the pecks of Jon's chest. Meanwhile Ygritte began to lick Jon's cock all over, from the base to the tip. Her appreciative moans, like she was sampling a tasty sweet, convinced Jon she was enjoying herself well enough, the knowledge causing Jon's cock to twitch in pleasure.

Jon wasn't ashamed that he began to beg for more. It had been the norm for the many nights with Ygritte after the last shreds of his will had disappeared with his cock into her cunt. Ygritte simply smiled open-mouthed, her crooked teeth seemingly gleaming in the candle light. Her mouth slowly made her way up Jon's cock, giving small but wet kisses for each of his seven inches. When she finally reached the red tip, drenched in shining precum, Ygritte looked over to Val, who'd paused in her own kisses and gave her female companion a reassuring nod.

"Let your mouth take the head first" she said casually "with your lips at the rim. Make him wetter with your tongue and spit. Move downwards slowly."

As Val sat up at Jon's side to watch over her, Ygritte enveloped Jon's tip with her lips. Jon released a strangled moan from deep in his throat as he felt Ygritte hollow her cheeks to allow her saliva to drip onto the tip, mixing with the precum. Then Ygritte began to suck the tip again, this time moaning appreciatively. She removed her mouth briefly to take a deep breath and exhale, before her mouth enveloped Jon's cock again. This time she began to bob her head up and down the first few inches of Jon's cock with increasing speed and louder moans that were accompanied by those of the on-looking Val. Looking down at the redhead in her wanton work, Jon believed he hadn't seen a more beautiful sight than that of his cock disappearing into Ygritte's warm, wet and eager mouth.

"Any room for another darling?" Val's interruption was surprise, bringing Jon out of the pleasure fuelled daze he was in.

Ygritte grinned and nodded, moving over to rest her hands on Jon's knee as Val left the bed and kneeled between Jon's legs. Wasting no time, Val gently grasped Jon's base with her hand and took his first few inches in her mouth before she began to quickly bob her head up and down his entire shaft. Her experience quickly began to show to a grunting, panting Jon. The knowledge that she'd known other men only aroused Jon more. The image of her on her knees in all her naked glory, her hair brushed to the side of her face, as she bobbed her head on the long thick rod of a faceless man made his cock twitch again.

"Fuck . . . seven hells . . . don't stop Val. Don't fucking stop!"

Val's response was a series of loud appreciative moans, her mouth warm, wet and fast on his cock, as she made no pause to catch her breath. Just as Val had enjoyed the sight of another woman's mouth on Jon's cock, so Ygritte made her pleasure known as she licked her lips and ran a hand over her breasts, her fingertips gently prodding her rigid nipples. As Val continued to wet Jon's cock, Ygritte took her companion's former place on the bed, this time on Jon's left. Taking hold of his face to turn his gaze towards her, Ygritte bent down on her knees to kiss Jon deeply, her tongue pushing its way past his lips to explore his mouth. Jon responded just as deeply, bringing a hand up to push its fingers through her flaming hair and massage her scalp. Then suddenly Ygritte pulled away both her hands and her mouth, prompting an almost childish irritated grunt from Jon. At this Ygritte giggled.

"Time for your lord's kiss Jon Snow. I haven't had one for so long, and they've been sorely missed. "

With that she swung her leg over Jon's neck to straddle him, her buttocks resting on his chest. Jon gazed into the cunt just inches from his face, so close his nostrils were blocked by the scent of Ygritte's juices. The thick nest of red hair surrounding her lips barely concealed her pink, glistening wetness. Jon thought back to their night in the cave of the Children of the Forest and knew what to do. He grasped Ygritte's buttocks and pushed her hips to his face, burying his bearded lips into her heat.

A gasp escaped Ygritte's lips. She steadied her hands on the mattress above Jon's head as he placed open-mouthed kisses on her outer folds, the tip of his nose rubbing against the little nub of flesh at the top of her opening. The prickly roughness of Jon's beard tickled her slightly, as her own pubic curls tickled Jon's cheeks. Neither of them could care less though as the warmth in Ygritte's belly began to simmer and Jon felt the warm wetness of Val's mouth be replaced by the sensation of his cock being slid inside a smooth, fleshy cavern.

What Jon hadn't see - and would've finished himself if he had - was Val remove her mouth from his cock, take her ample teats in her hands and settle them on either side of his rigid cock. She then proceeded to knead her teats like doe, rubbing them against Jon's shaft, lubricated by Val and Ygritte's spit and Jon's precum. As she continued her work, Val looked down Jon's torso to appreciate the view of Ygritte's buttock cheeks resting on his chest and the sound of his lapping tongue and her gasps and moans.

"Oh Jon . . . oh Jon don't . . . yes , yes . . . _errrrhhhhhnnnn!_. Don't stop Jon! Don't stop!"

Val licked her lips at Ygritte's words and continued to rub her teats on Jon's cock. Jon began to dart his tongue into the depths of Ygritte's cunt, his tongue's tip the point of the most wonderful dagger. By now his lips and beard were damp with the fruits of his labour, Ygritte's movements and noises proving encouraging him to press on, almost overwhelming the sensation of his cock being rolled between Val's fleshy mounds. Ygritte heralded her climax with an whimpering cry and Jon's mouth and beard were flooded with her juices.

As he licked and swallowed all the fluid he could, Jon dropped his head back on the bed to look up at his fire-kissed lover. Ygritte looked down into Jon's eyes, her cheeks as red as her hair, her chest rising and falling with each of her many pants, and a smile of gratitude across her face. "That was lovely Jon Snow. As lovely as I remembered it; you haven't lost it, even with all your vows."

"Fuck my vows for tonight" Jon replied huskily, returning her smile "I want the both of you if only for tonight. Do you know Stannis offered me Val in marriage in return for leaving the Night's Watch?"

"I told her." For the first time Val spoke up. Leaving Jon's cock to his dismay, she crawled on to the bed and lay down by Jon's left, her head resting on her hand. "I also heard you said you couldn't break your vows _again_. In return she told me how she became your woman." Jon winced at the reminder of his hypocrisy and the unspoken indications of Val's words.

_Why could you break your vows for one and not the other? You would break your vows to save your life but not to help Val? Why did you choose this rotting hollow of a castle over a lordship and a wife? Are you an utter fool or just a hypocrite?_

"I didn't choose you Val because I was still grieving." he looked up at Ygritte but she showed no emotion now. "What's more I had to take Winterfell . . . . my father's castle in Stannis' name to have you. He'd of made destroy the godswood to appease the red woman. I also told Stannis that you can't just tell a wildling woman that she's going to get married."

Both women smirked at his words. Ygritte reached down to gently cup his bearded cheek in her fingers, her smile the most beautiful Jon had ever seen from her. _So you do know something_ The words weren't spoken but Jon hoped he saw them in Ygritte's eyes.

"You're a good man Jon Snow. And tonight at least you're a good bed mate. Time to show Val that, I promised her she'd get her share."

"Good, I've high expectations of you Lord Snow. Come give me the _Lord's Kiss_."

Val sat up laughing before laying back on the pillows at the head of the bed. Once comfortable she spread her legs wide, her feet flat on the mattress for support. She gave Jon and Ygritte a perfect view of her blond curls but of her womanhood, only the outer lips were visible.

He crawled towards Val on his elbows, inhaling her aroma with deep, loud breathes. He gently placed his fingertips on the fleshy outer folds, slowly spreading them to gaze at the pink wetness beneath them. Jon heard Val's breathing grow heavier in anticipation and decided not to torture her, or himself with any more caution. He took his right forefinger and ran the tip down Val's opening from top to bottom. Val's whimper-like moan emboldened him. First he rubbed and massaged the inner folds of Val's womanhood, earning himself more moans and whimpers in appreciation for his handiwork. After a couple of minutes and a little more fluid soaked Jon's finger he joined it with another finger and thrust them gently into the opening beneath Val's folds. Her response was to buck her hips, arch her back and release her longest moan yet.

Jon looked up at Val through the strands of his hair, lank and damp with sweat. He took in the sight of her stomach taut and her breasts raised due to her arched back. A thin layer of sweat made her skin look like marble. The sight of her decadent beauty spurred Jon on. He began to pump his fingers in and out of Val's cavity as he continued to stare in awe at her as she arched her back and moaned in response to Jon's actions.

Jon sat up and glanced over his shoulder to find Ygritte, holding herself up on one outstretched arm as she sat on the mattress behind Jon. Her legs were spread like Val's and her own fingers were gently rubbing the nub of flesh above her opening in slow circles. Her breathing was loud and heavy and her cheeks red as she met Jon's gaze and smiled coyly. Jon grinned at his old lover before turning back to look at Val. Her eyes were closed, her forehead was wet with perspiration and she was breathing in deep long moans at Jon's fingers still moving in and out of her folds.

Deciding he'd held back for too long, Jon removed his fingers from Val's cunt. Her eyes shot open and glowered at Jon, releasing a low growl. _How dare you!_ her eyes screamed but Jon simply grinned and lowered himself onto his elbows again, putting his face was in line with and barely inches from Val's womanhood. Before she could register what was happening Jon placed his mouth over the tiny nub at the top of Val's slit and sucked it.

Val's reaction to Jon's lips was even fiercer than her reaction to his fingers. Her hips bucked against Jon, almost throwing him off. She arched her back once again and tried to spread her legs even further apart to allow Jon greater access as he gave tender licks to Val's clitoris. After a few minutes of Jon's torture and Val's moans, Jon moved his mouth further down and buried his lips and tongue in the folds of Val's cunt. His beard tickled her outer folds whilst his tongue pushed its way past her inner folds to taste her pleasure as it leaked out from her.

"You see what I meant by his 'Lord's Kiss' Val? You see why I kept him with me all those weeks? You see why I needed to come back and why I was happy to share?"

Ygritte's chuckle barely registered in Jon's ears as Val's moans reached a ear-splitting climax and so did she. Jon's mouth was flooded again, this time with Val's juices, which he happily lapped up as they splashed against his lips. After the trickle of fluid had slowed and then stopped, Jon raised himself onto his knees. He was met with the sight of Val lying helpless, as if held down to the bed by heavy weights. her chest and stomach were heaving with the effort of breathing, her entire body gleamed with sweat and her eyes met Jon's with a look of shock. For a few moments the two of them were locked in a silent exchange before Ygritte moaned.

"I told you he was good, _princess_." Her smug tone and nickname caught the attention of Val, who turned her head to look past Jon.

"Fair enough spearwife. He is a lord."

Ygritte simply chuckled in reply, before speaking to Jon. "Time for you to fuck me properly, Lord Snow."

**I hope this goes some way towards making up for my long absence. Please read and ****REVIEW!**** Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the long awaited third chapter of 'When Wolves Mate'. I want to assure my followers I'm working on my other stories as well. A 100 words a day for each story in progress is my new strategy. **

**Disclaimer = I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire**

_**Chapter Three**_

Ygritte's words threatened to make Jon finish there and then. After what Ygritte and Val had done with him already, he was surprised he hadn't finished yet. It wasn't as if he had stamina from experience with women. In Winterfell he'd never dared to touch a girl since his vows, both to join the Night's Watch and never plant another bastard named Snow in a girl's belly, weighed on his mind every day. Another reason was his father's shame and Lady Catelyn's scorn if he was caught with his cock in the wrong place.

Ygritte was the first and until tonight only women who had seen and touched him intimately since his wet-nurse had bathed him as a squealing babe. And yet he hadn't finished as quickly as one would expect a green boy would do. Val seemed to read his thoughts as she recovered from the great licking he'd just given her.

"You up to it Lord Snow? I'm impressed you lasted this far."

"He's a Crow." Ygritte said the word 'Crow' as if it were a source of pride. "So he's a warrior. Strong, fast, lean, good for _long_, _hard_,_ labours_!" Ygritte purred her last words, as she reached over to rub her hands gently over the flat, expanse of Jon's solid chest, its black curls tickling Jon as the small, spindly yet calloused hand pressed them against him.

Jon wasn't sure he could think himself as a warrior. He'd fought Qhorin Halfhand, a veteran of the Night's Watch and won but only because he let him win. His only real battle had been the two assaults on Castle Black and even then he spent most of his time shooting arrows or ordering others to shoot them. Yet he had trained from youth for more than scouting and archery, and it showed.

His shoulders were broad, connected to strongly defined chest muscles that crowned a hard, flat stomach. His arms were thick enough to wield a sword and axe but lean enough to testify for to his youth. Jon had had built his strength in the training courtyard of Winterfell, but it was Castle Black and beyond the Wall that he had lost the remnants of his children's fat. The result was that Jon was now all sinewy muscle, dusted with dark curls that covered his chest and led in a thin trail down to the small thatch above his cock.

He wouldn't waste any more of his precious time with the two eager women in his bed, who for all he knew might disappear at any moment to reveal all of the night to be a bittersweet dream. Jon turned to Ygritte and took her lips firmly with his. Their breathes mingled and grew louder together as their lips began once again to rub and massage one another.

Gently pushing his hand on Ygritte's shoulder, Jon made her lie back on the mattress, his lips never leaving hers, nor his tongue ever leaving her mouth. As the kiss continued, Jon brought his legs over Ygritte's so that he was kneeling between her calves.

Jon broke the kiss to hold himself above Ygritte on straight arms, looking down at her. Her red hair was a wavy mess, billowing out over the sheets around her head. Her cheeks and lips were flushed, painted with a light shade of pink. As she breathed in and out her small breasts rose and fell, topped by erect pink buds. The sight of unconventional, wild and natural beauty left Jon weak.

"I love you Ygritte."

His words flew out softly and gently before he could think. His throat clogged up as his heart leapt upwards, and Ygritte's eyebrows did the same. Both of them stopped breathing as Jon's words sank whilst Val gave off an involuntary gasp from the head of the bed. For the first time that night awkwardness reigned over all three lovers. Ygritte stared up at Jon startled at his words. Jon could only stare back, too guilty to look away.

Jon had no idea what he would have said next had Ygritte not placed her hand on the back of his head and gently pushed him down so his lips met hers. Then they shared the slowest and most gentle kiss they had shared that entire evening.

Barely a sound could be heard as even their lips were still against one another. When they finally parted Jon was greeted with the sight of the sweetest smile Ygritte had ever shown him. Far sweeter than the first time they lay together. Even sweeter than their night in the cave.

"I love you too Jon."

Her words sent Jon's heart into his throat. The fact that she called him _Jon_ - not Jon Snow - struck him more than anything she'd said so far that night.

"Why else do you think I came back to find you?"

Jon couldn't speak a word to answer her. He was struggling to fully realise what she had said and what it truly meant. Ygritte simply grinned in response to his silence. Before Jon could notice it Ygritte wrapped her legs around his waist and used the full force of her body weight to roll him over on to his back. After this Jon simply stared up at red haired warrior above as she straddled his hips and her grin turned from one of joy to one of mischief.

"'However Jon, there's just one condition before you can have me back." Jon's ears and mind perked up at her words. "I need you to look after Val for me as well, and love her as you love me."

Jon turned to look at Val, who was now kneeling by herself at the other end of the bed. Jon took in the sight of her. All of her. Her long limbs, her smooth skin, her golden curtain of hair, her pert rounded breasts, the nest of golden, wiry hair between her legs. Finally he looked up at Val's face. In her eyes Jon saw three things. The lust and the mischief that she had displayed since he'd walked through the door. Lastly, and most strangely, he saw a sliver of something completely different; Hope.

"Why do you need me to love Val?"

Jon turned back to look at Ygritte. He had few problems with taking on Val as a lover as well as Ygritte. All the same it still seemed odd, the idea of him effectively taking two wildling wives. And why would Ygritte and Val be so eager for him to do so?

"You'll need to look after me anyway Jon, since you've decided that I'm Ygritte's _princess_" Val scoffed her last few words and showed no sign that she in anyway believed herself deserving of the title the southerners had bestowed upon her. "As for love, well, me and Ygritte have some history together, don't we my sweet?"

Val placed her fingertips under Ygritte's chin, turning her to face her way. Ygritte's smile broadened even further, as did Val's, and the two women leaned in together. Jon was gifted with the sight of their lips meeting and the two of them sharing the sweetest kiss he had ever seen. He had seen kisses between his father and stepmother, and even had the embarrassment of passing couples in the hallways of Winterfell during feasts and festivals. None of those however prepared Jon for the gentle sweetness of Val and Ygritte's kiss.

They held their kiss for what seemed like several minutes but was in fact only seconds. When they pulled apart, the smiles they gave each other matched their kiss in open tenderness. They both turned to Jon and Val spoke.

"Me and Ygritte have been good friends since we were mere children Jon. We came together in the same band, we looked after one another, we played together. As we grew from girls to women kept playing together. We just played much warmer games . . ."

Until now Jon's loins had been given a much needed rest since Val's mouth had left them. Now his semi-hard manhood began to stir again as he thought back to what he had seen when he had first entered his chambers. Val's spread legs, her sweat-coated skin, her eyes shut and mouth open in ecstasy, her back arched to push her hips closer to Ygritte's face . . .

_How can they bring me into this? I'm not worthy after what I've done. Who else have they done this with?_ Jon voiced his thoughts to them and they giggled.

"I love you Jon" was Ygritte's reply.

"I've started to like you tonight" was Val's.

Ygritte continued; "As for what you did, we still need a word about that!"

Her voice was laced with quiet anger and her smile temporarily dropped. But she quickly recovered; "But right now I love you more than I hate you, and so does Val."

She looked to her right and gave a warm, affectionate smile to Val, who returned the favour. "And you're the first we shared together. There weren't any other men we both wanted this much!"

Buoyed-up by their implied compliment and their renewed laughter Jon wasted no more time. He grabbed Ygritte's hips and flipped her onto her back, prompting her to bark in surprise and for Val to laugh harder. With a smirk on his own lips, Jon positioned himself comfortably so he wouldn't hurt Ygritte. As he did this, she was looking up at him with a look of wonderment. Something Jon had never thought to see on her face as a result of his doing. Jon returned her gaze with a moment of silence before leaning down for another short, sweet and gentle kiss. As they kissed Jon slowly and discreetly lowered his hips. With his hands still holding Ygritte's hips, he gently positioned the tip of his cock in the valley of her wet, pink folds, causing her to break the kiss as she gasped in joyous surprise. Shooting Ygritte one last smile he eased his entire length into her.

"Ohhhhh Jon! Gods, I've missed this! I've missed you!"

As she quietly whimpered and moaned her words Ygritte's back arched, far more than it did when Jon had fucked her the last time. Jon put it down to her not having fucked in many weeks.

Leaving her a moment to adjust to the old and new sensation of his cock inside her, Jon pushed himself onto his forearms, leaving more space between him and Ygritte. Ygritte's response however was to place her open palms on Jon's back, push him down towards her and wrap her legs tightly around his waist.

"Get on and fuck me Jon. I've been waiting long enough. And Val's waiting for her turn."

"Oh no, don't mind me milord and lady, I'll be just here minding my own business."

Both Jon and Ygritte turned to look at Val, who was taking back her old place, leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed. Wasting no more time, a grinning Jon began to rock his hips against Ygritte's. He was rewarded with more delightful moans from her. The sound of the flame-haired wildling girl moaning and groaning in pleasure from his cock was the loveliest noise for Jon. When Ygritte expressed herself she was unrestrained and honest, unlike the quiet, proper ladies of Winterfell and the south. It was the same when she fucked.

It was always when he had Ygritte writhing beneath him, without any care for decorum or dignity, that Jon was the most convinced he belonged with the free folk.

When Jon realised that he had more room under Ygritte's long thighs than he originally thought, he ceased rocking and began to move his hips up and down. As their flesh came together the only sounds were Jon's heavy breathing, Ygritte's moans and the squelching of Jon's cock sliding in and out of Ygritte's incredibly slick cunt. A new sound was suddenly added in the form of Val's moans. Jon looked over to her again to find her squeezing her left breast with her left hand and fucking her own wet cunt with the two forefingers of the other hand.

"More . . . More . . .fuck me harder Jon Snow, you can fuck her later!"

Ygritte's sudden irritated, desperate outburst caught Jon off-guard but only for a moment. He looked back at Ygritte and saw her on her face a look of almost mad desire. She looked almost dead like a wight but one could see she was simply hungry for more of Jon. Sp Jon obliged.

Without warning Jon started to raise and lower his hips harder and faster. He pushed himself back onto his forearms and this time Ygritte didn't stop him. She simply lay there as he pounded his hips away at hers, the sound of their flesh smacking together filling the room. Over and over Jon's cock slid in and out or Ygritte's cunt and each time Jon was surprised by the amount of wetness inside Ygritte and on his cock. Ygritte wrapped her legs around Jon's waist even tighter, as if to keep him closer and thus his cock deeper inside her. Despite this Jon was able to keep bucking his hips up and down, the force of his thrusts jolting the women beneath each time.

As Jon pounded away at his old lover, both them became oblivious to what Val was doing. Val herself had changed hands so her left hand now furiously fingered her twat in time with Jon's thrusts. Meanwhile she used her right hand groped her right breast, smearing her juices over her succculent flesh. Than on a spark of inspiration Val got up and crawled around the rutting pair before her before laying down on her back, with her head in line with their hips. Turning her head to the right, Val was gifted with a perfect view of Jon's cock sliding in and out of Ygritte.

What she saw was his rod stabbing into her with no restraint, like a dog fucking a bitch in heat. She both saw and heard Jon's balls smacking the flesh of Ygritte's arse as they flopped up and down with his thrusts. She saw large streams of clear liquid running out of Ygritte's cunt, despite the large fleshy rod sliding in and out of it. With this view before her, Val became to finger and grope herself again.

She didn't have long however, as Jon's stamina finally gave out in Ygritte's wet folds. First Jon felt a tightening of his balls, than his thighs began to weaken. As he felt all this he noted how Ygritte, who had reached behind her to grip the edge of the bed, was now flexing her arms as she tightened her grip on the mattress. He also felt here get even wetter, if that was possible, and the grip of her legs on his hips began to weaken.

"I'm cumming Ygritte." Jon had to almost choke his words out.

"Me too Jon!" Ygritte's words wet a whimper. "Leave it in. Don't stop there I'm so close. Give it to me, fill me with your seed. Give me your fucking seed you fucking . . . !"

Whatever Ygritte was going to call him was lost as she suddenly screamed in ecstasy. As Jon continued to pound his hips against Ygritte, he felt her hips violently buck and shudder against him. Jon then felt the greatest rush of wet warmth against his cock as his lover climaxed. This finally tipped Jon over the edge and with a guttural moan he came, his cock still sheathed deep within Ygritte's flooded folds. Looking down at Ygritte's face he could see she could feel each squirt of his seed into her. Every time he felt a shot of wet warmth from his cock he saw her face contort in increasing bliss.

From behind Jon Val was staring open mouthed at the spectacle before her. Whilst Ygritte came, Val saw how every time Jon pulled his cock back to push back in, a great squirt of Ygritte' clear fluids of lust would come gushing out. The mattress behind them was soaked in Ygritte's wetness, just as the two lover were now both soaked in each other's sweat.

For Val, her next words were difficult to say. Her lust had been so heightened by what she'd seen that she was desperate to get Jon Snow between her legs. But she knew what they all needed.

"Have a rest Jon Snow. You must be tired after loving your old free folk wife _so very well_."

Her last three words were spoken with near breathlessness as she looked on in awe of Jon's performance.

"When you're ready, it'll be my turn. And I want your wife here to see you fuck me like a wolf."

**Just out of interest, who would people like to have cast as Val in the future series of Game of Thrones? Send your actress' name in review or PM if you want to say.**

**Next chapter, It'll be Jon and Val going at it like dogs. This will not take as long as this chapter did, I promise you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Question for you guys; do you think my dialogue for Val and Ygritte is right? I haven't got the books with me at University and I can't help thinking it should be more rustic. I've tried to experiment in this chapter. If you spot it, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer = George R. R. Martin owns 'A Song of Ice and Fire', not me.**

_**Chapter Four**_

"As you command, princess."

Jon's tease earned a smack on his sweaty back from Val, but there was no force or spite in it and all three lovers simply chuckled.

For a few minutes Jon and Ygritte simply lay together, their sweat and the fluids of their lust mingling. Val left them to pant away their exhaustion whilst she lay on her left side, her arm so her hand was holding up her head. Once again she enjoyed the view of the two of them together. She revelled in the glistening wetness of their backs and their limbs. Not only was the sweat and nakedness arousing, but the way that Jon rested his head on the cushion of Ygritte's small breasts and the way Ygritte cradled her lover's head was an immensely endearing sight.

As endearing as it was however, Val tired of waiting. She also worried that Jon and Ygritte were about to fall asleep on. Val had no intention of finishing herself off tonight, especially after the performance she'd been shown. And in Val's experience with Jarl, there was no reason a youth like Jon should be spent after that simple tumble with Ygritte; fucking her like a southern wife was hardly an endurance test to a woman like Val. And she knew from experience that Ygritte had more lust left in her.

"Are yer gonna keep me waiting all night you two? It's my turn for your cock Jon Snow!"

"Alright alright. I'm coming!" Jon moaned tiredly.

Jon pushed himself up with great effort and against Ygritte's wishes. She tried feebly to keep holding him close to her with her grabbing at his lower back and her legs around his hips. But her strength was spent and he was gone. Eventually Jon was kneeling between her legs with his back straight as he admired the view of his handiwork.

Ygritte was as coated in sweat as he was and still panting like a dog. This meant her hair was plastered to her forehead and her shoulders. Her breasts were rising and falling making them appear even smaller but no less enticing. Both her arms and legs were lying at her sides like weights of lead which Jon took to mean he'd fucked her well. The most beautiful sight of all was her freshly used cunt. The outer pink folds, the red curls around the opening and the white thighs either side were all wet with Ygritte's clear cum and Jon's milky white seed. The sight of Ygritte in all her ravished beauty was enough to make Jon eager for more.

"Go and have a seat Jon Snow."

Following Val's request, Jon crawled over to the head of the bed and lay himself back on the pillows like Val had done so earlier. With his back at a low diagonal he had clear view of Val as she kneeled up and faced him in all her glory.

"Open your legs."

Puzzled by her request, Jon opened his legs and placed his feet flat on the mattress so his legs formed two arches. In this position Jon couldn't help feeling vulnerable under Val's gaze. Having grown up in Winterfell with his brothers and Theon Greyjoy, and then lived among only men on the Wall for months Jon had learnt a few simple rules of male etiquette to follow when in the company of other men. One of those rules was; _don't sit with your legs spread too far apart in public._

Back in Winterfell he had learned his lesson the hard way. Theon took whatever opportunity he had to get a hit in Jon's groin during a ball game that Jon was innocently watching. Thinking on this made him think briefly of how the ladies in Winterfell would never do the same in public either. Their dignity wouldn't allow it. Then he thought of Val and what he'd done to her earlier when her legs were spread just like his were now. Jon made a note to be even more grateful when women did it for him in the future.

Coming back from his thoughts to reality Jon noticed that so far Val had done nothing but look between his legs. By the appraising look in her eyes Jon judged she was deciding if she liked what she saw. Jon hardly dared to hope that she contemplating sucking his cock again, even with all of Ygritte's cum and his seed all over it. He hoped she made up her mind soon or else the fluids on his manhood would go dry and he didn't want to think about what he'd need to do then. Even as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, cleaning water was too rare to use for cleaning one's privates.

"What a pretty little sight. You're all a mess Jon Snow. What shall we do to clean you?"

Val's words came out in a voice like a mother talking to her newborn babe. In a bad mummur's farce. For children. Jon wasn't sure whether Val was mocking him or was trying to arouse him by surprising him. He also wasn't sure how to react. Val took the decision out of his hands.

"It looks good. Good enough to _eat_."

Without further ado, Val lay down on her front, wrapped her hands and wrists around the top of Jon's thighs and engulfed the tip of his cock with her mouth.

All the breath in Jon's lungs came rushing up all at once and was released in the form of the loudest guttural moan. He was powerless to do anything but to watch and feel Val bob her head up and down his already soaked manhood and used her wicked tongue to wipe him clean of woman's cum. Once again Val moaned whilst she did her wicked work, the vibrations on Jon's cock bringing him back to full hardness. For a minute or so Val sucked and licked and practically tried to swallow Jon's entire cock whole, all the while moaning her enjoyment. Her mouth released Jon with a loud pop so she could speak.

"Gods that tastes fucking good. Your cum on a man's cock Ygritte, what could go better together?"

"No idea Val."

Ygritte still sounded tired from her pleasure earlier but she was no longer panting. So engulfed by the pleasure that Val had given him, Jon hadn't noticed that Ygritte had sat up and was now watching Val suck Jon off. She had the same look in her eyes that she had had when Val first took Jon in her hands and mouth; desire, enjoyment and entertainment.

"You want a little taste?" Val asked.

"Fuck yes! Move over!" Ygritte squealed with excitement.

Val shuffled over to her left while Ygritte crawled in front of Jon and kneeled a small distance from him. Rather than lie on her front like Val, she kept her knees still while she lowered her body down so her face was hovering above the wet tip of Jon's manhood. Only pausing to lick her lips Ygritte practically swallowed Jon's throbbing tip and wasted no time in bobbing her head up and down his shaft. She made even louder moans than Val and very loud wet slurps as she spat on Jon's cock on the way down, and suck up her cum on the way up.

Val didn't remain idle through this and neither did Jon. After giving herself a few moments to enjoy the sight and sounds of Ygritte 'Lady's Kiss', Val crawled up her body and kneeled behind her. She was greeted with the sight of Ygritte's pert little arse. A even more endearing sight was the wet slit in the nest of fiery curls between her legs. Many times Val had found herself presented with this sight and each time she knew what to do to make her love scream. Before she could get to work though, Jon had caught the attention of both his women.

While Ygritte had sucked and slurped away, Jon's lust crushed his caution and he pushed his fingers through Ygritte's hair. When she didn't protest this, Jon felt emboldened enough to buck his hips gently upwards into her mouth and push his hands down. Ygritte seemed to gasp, even with her mouth full, and Jon moved his fingers away to allow her to move. But when she took her mouth off of him she looked him the eyes with one of her most feral looks.

"Do that again Jon."

"You mean . . ?"

"You still know nothing?! Do it! Whatever it was . . . do it!"

"Yes Jon, fuck her mouth."

Both Jon and Ygritte looked over to Val in surprise. She looked at the two of them with incredulity in her eyes before giggling lightly.

"You both know nothing! Trust me Ygritte, my dear, fierce, beautiful Ygritte, let our handsome, stupid bear Jon fuck your mouth. Don't tell me you don't mind that."

"Aye, I quite fancy it actually."

Ygritte's voice seemed held back and even a little nervous, like a child being asked to do something their elders did for the first time. It was one of the many things that endeared Val to her, her comparable innocence when it came to bed and bedding them. It made her wonder for a moment whether they should have shared a man between them before tonight so she'd be ready for Jon Snow. But Ygritte had proved a quick learner, and it felt nice for Val to teach her young lover the art of making men helpless in her hands.

"Then let Jon Snow do what he needs doing. I'm sure he knows what it is, don't yer Jon?"

Jon could only nod his head eagerly in response, earning another giggle from Val before she went back to admiring Ygritte's rear. Turning his attention to Ygritte, Jon sought reassurance in her eyes. It was strange, frightening and sweet to see her more vulnerable like this, and it was also increasingly arousing. Ygritte's consent was given by her opening her mouth and allowing the end of her tongue to rest on the cliff of her bottom lip.

Taking his chance Jon guided the tip of his cock past her lips with his right hand whilst he held her head still with his left. With his manhood's tip completely enveloped by Ygritte's mouth, Jon began to slowly buck his hips upwards whilst steadying her head with both hands. At first she only gave her three or four inches, not wanting to chock her. But when Ygritte' closed her eyes and gave one of her loudest moans - a moan like a child savouring the sweetest cake - Jon threw restraint away and began to shove his entire shaft through Ygritte's gaping gob.

Ygritte released her grip on Jon's legs to allow him to do as he pleased. She simply lay on her front, steadying herself with her arms flat on the bed and allowed her love to fuck her mouth. Ygritte had was quickly learning to appreciate the taste of Jon's cock, especially when it held the traces of her own pleasure on it. The feeling of Jon's shaft pumping in and out of her wet gob was more arousing than pleasurable but Ygritte loved it.

She loved the feeling of Jon showing complete dominance over her like any other man of the free folk. Yet when Jon did it, like when he'd fucked her earlier, he'd still managed to make her wet and make her feel like a proper southern lady, rather than just grunting with each forced, clumsy thrust. She goaded Jon on to thrust harder and faster into her mouth with more and more loud, wanton moans. Suddenly Ygritte felt a new intrusion that was even more pleasurable.

Whilst Jon fucked Ygritte's mouth Val enjoyed the view of Ygritte's pert behind and growing wetness . Seeing the force with which Jon's cock was shafting into Ygritte and the noises she was making, Val felt like it was time to hurry up and make her cum so she could have her way with Jon before he finished. Taking each of her fingers in her mouth, one at a time, she sucked and licked them until they were as wet as Jon's cock. Then without warning she thrust her forefinger straight into Ygritte's cunt. After a few thrusts Val added her second, then her third finger to the warm, wet, kissed-by-fire heat between the girl's legs.

Ygritte's reaction to Val's intrusion was instant, as Jon could tell. Her lips and throat loosened around his cock and she release another even louder moan, along with a little whimper. Her eyes also shot open and she looked up at Jon. Her eyes seemed to say one thing; _I feel so fucking good!_ As if to return the favour, she began to massage Jon's cock with her tongue as it stabbed into into her mouth.

So Jon continued to fuck Ygritte's mouth whilst Val fucked her cunt with her fingers. For Ygritte it was almost too much to take but it was some sought of dream come true, to be fucked from two ways at once. As she felt Jon's thick fleshy shaft pump in and out of her mouth, she looked up at the face of her old lover. It was one of the most arousing things she had experienced all night, as the look of lust and virile confidence in Jon's eyes.

As Jon continued to fuck Ygritte he began to fell his balls tighten. Not wanting to finish before he'd had a chance with Val he slowed his thrusts until his hips were still. He then pulled his cock from Ygritte's eager mouth. She seemed eager to complain at the loss of his cock but Val was still busy pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"Enough of that Val. It's time."

Val looked up at Jon with surprise. Her surprise was later replaced with s smirk.

"Time for what, Jon Snow?"

Jon didn't bother answering. He simply scrambled over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly kissed like he had done when he first entered the room. To his relief Val asked no more questions and neither did Ygritte. As Val removed her fingers from her cunt, she simply collapsed on her front before heaving herself over so she was lying on her back and watching the passionate kiss before her.

Jon pulled away to look at Val who had lost her smirk. Her face now displayed her heightening lust and as if to prove it, she put the fingers wet from fucking Ygritte in her mouth and proceeded to suck and lick the fluids off, all the while moaning and slurping loudly. At one point she offered the fingers to Jon, who gladly cleaned her fingers with his own lips and tongue.

Without a word Val pulled away from Jon's grip on her. She turned around on her knees and lay herself down so she was resting on her hands and knees. From his position Jon could see her then suck two of the fingers on her right hand before reaching down her body and use them to rub her cunt.

"I'm already wet for you Jon. But I need more, I need to be dripping to be ready for a man as good as you. Can you do that for me?"

Ever the obedient lover Jon bent down, bringing his face in line with Val's cunt. The position was constrained his neck but the sight of Val's cunt, just begging to be tasted quickly kept him wanting. Realising his position was impractical he flipped onto his back and shuffled so that his face was directly beneath Val's glistening wet folds.

"Sit on my face." He gruffly demanded.

Val obliged and slowly lowered herself until her womanhood's lips met Jon's. As soon as they met Jon stuck his tongue out and began to greedily lick and suck away at the woman above him. Val's strength seemed to give way under Jon's oral assault as her legs buckled and collapsed so that she was practically laying on Jon's face, with her legs laying flat on the fronts and her forearms were holding up the rest of her body. Jon made sure she stayed that way by grasping both of her arse cheeks and pushing her hips closer to his face as he buried his lips and tongue in her folds.

With her lower body trapped in such a way Val was in bliss. The roughness of Jon's mouth on her cunt paralysed her with pleasure. Her pleasure heightened when Jon kneed her arse cheeks like dough. The sensation of Jon's rough hands fondling the soft flesh of her backside, coupled with the feel of his lips and tongue in her cunt as his hands' actions pushed his mouth deeper into her mouth, meant it wasn't long before she detected her climax approaching.

"Yes . . . yes . . . YES! FUCKING GODS JON, EAT ME! Make me cum!"

In response to her words, Jon shocked and enraged her by leaving her arse alone to push her hips off his face so he could hurriedly shuffle out from under her.

"Where do you think you're fucking going Jon Snow?! You ain't fin . . "

"Shut it Val. The only way you're going to cum this time is on my cock."

Val was now silent. She simply raised her hips off the bed and stabled herself on her knees, waiting for Jon. Jon looked over at Ygritte to see she had pushed herself up the bed so that she now had the same view Val had had when Ygritte had been fucked. Jon smiled at her and it was returned by her own smile which, rather than lustful or humorous, seemed to beam with affection. On Ygritte's part, the sight of watching the two loves of her life preparing to fuck one another was beautiful.

"Don't keep her waiting Jon. Fuck her like a free man fucks his woman."

With those words Jon grinned back and then turned his attention to Val. She had grown impatient already and had reached between her legs to stoke and prod her sopping cunt. Not wanting to be outdone by her hand before his cock could have a chance, Jon crawled over so his cock was inches from her opening. Grasping himself with his right hand and grasping her arse with the other, Jon pushed his hips forward so the tip of his cock poked Val's fingers.

Getting the message Val quickly retracted her hand to hold herself up on both, looking over her shoulder at Jon. He didn't meet her gaze, instead focusing on her cunt as he moved his hips forward. His tip reached her folds and he moved it up and down to feel how ready she was. Jon felt and heard how ready Val was, with her cunt juices dripping onto his tip and Val making a noise like a whimpering dog. Not wasting another second and with his tip securely lodged in her fold, Jon grabbed her other arse and slammed his entire length into her.

He gave Val only a few moments to brace herself and take in the sudden intrusion but she didn't need it.

"Is that all Jon Sow? Have you spent yourself on your darling spearwife? Nothing left for meOH? Ohhhhhhh!"

Jon didn't let her finish as he pulled back and slammed back in. He immediately began to thrust into Val with only a little restraint and short pauses. He wanted to make her scream for him, but first he wanted to savour the feel of a new cunt on his cock. Meanwhile his hands left her arse to get a firmer grip on the bony crook between her thighs and waist. With their new position and grip Jon's hands began to pull Val's body back against his hips with each thrust.

As Jon slowly but firmly thrust himself into her Val allowed herself to submit to the feel of each inch of his cock sliding in and out of her folds. With each rub of his raw flesh against her inner core the delicious friction made Val ache with ecstasy. Her last words had descended into a series of long moans and whimpers, as she savoured the feeling of Jon inside her.

It had been too long since Jarl for her to feel any guilt or sense of betrayal. At her very core Val, like Ygritte, was a woman of the flesh and the earth. For her everything was touch, smell, pressure, and warmth. Before long Jon's slow pace became too little for Val.

"Jon . . uh . . . _Joonnn_. That's so fucking good but . . please . . . fuck me! . . . . Faster!"

"About time." Jon's husky voice sent another shiver through her.

Pausing in his movements for a moment Jon took deep breaths, bracing himself for the test of his stamina. Although he'd already finished once that night Ygritte was quickly learning how to push him over the edge with her whip-like tongue and her sucking lips. He took in the sight of Val's smooth back slightly arched. Like his body and Ygritte's it was coated with sweat and yet he'd only just started fucking her. And he was about to fuck her like a bull.

**This chapter was getting long, I was desperate to publish and I like to give you cliff-hangers. That's why this fuck session ends here. **

**Revision for university exams is the bane of my life. My first is on Wednesday and my second and last is on Friday 10 May. So now you at least know when I'll be free to devote myself to satisfying you all with my sad little scribbles. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm continuing to experiment with wilding dialect in this chapter. Let me know if you think it reads badly. I'm sorry it comes so late in the story.#**

**I have good news for fans of this story. I had originally planned for this to simply be a simple smut story, a threesome of Jon, Val and Ygritte which I thought was seriously missing from . After seeing the responses of readers however, and debating within my own head, I've realised I could do more. I had planned to do only two more chapters; one would be the romantic aftermath of the threesome (that doesn't sound right does it) and the other would see the three of them . . . . well I won't spoil the story for you. Suffice it to say, I've realised that that would be an uncomfortable jump for my readers and it would be better if I did a longer story. The story will now depict the three lovers' entire time together at Castle Black, including their day-to-day lives.**

**That sound good? If not, please tell me in a review. And please review this anyway. I love reading reviews for this story in particular. Based on your kind words, I've come to arrogantly pride myself on my lemon-writing skills.**

**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire. I belongs to GRRM.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Jon's sudden hard thrust into her had caught Val off guard but she had no time to recover herself. Before she could even cry out at his sudden roughness she felt her womanhood be submitted to the roughest, hardest and fastest fucking it had had in months. grasping her by the crook of hips and thighs, Jon pulled her body towards him whilst he proceeded to pound all nine inches of his cock into her time and time again as fast as possible.

It was the way Val loved to fuck best, herself on all fours whilst her man roughly thrust into her from behind like an animal. Jon fulfilled another one of her fantasies when his hands left her hips and began groping her teats, his rough fingers and thumbs rolling over her soft flesh. As he continued to fuck her ruthlessly, he would squeeze her flesh between a thumb and a finger and tease her nipples.

"Yes . . . yes . . . fuck yes. Fuck me hard Snow, fuck me hard. Give me your cock like a free man. All my free men can fuck me well. Can you green southern boy?"

Val's words had an instant affect as she felt Jon's shaft thrust in and out of her core with greater and greater speed and roughness. Every hard stab of his cock into her cunt seemed to hit something inside of her, causing a small explosion of sharp, almost painful pleasure. To add to this, Val could feel the slap of Jon's balls against the pink nub at the head of her cunt. One of the most exciting things for Val during fucking was a man's balls. She couldn't explain it and she _never_ would try to explain to anyone's face, but it was the part of a man she loved most after his cock.

This meant she was glad when Jon suddenly slowed his pace dramatically. She took her chance and with immense effort brought her right hand between her legs. Allowing her left arm to give way and for her shoulders and head to rest on the bed, she groped between Jon's legs until she found the object of her desire.

Jon threw his head back and gasped as he felt Val's spindly yet gentle fingers grope and fondle his bollocks even as he fucked her a moderate pace. The tight wetness of Val and the smack of her supple arse on his thighs and hips had been testing enough. Now he was almost choking with his moans and groans at her devilish work.

"Oh Jon, don't stop. Keep fucking me. Do it nice an' slow this time though. Let me touch you. Gods I love yer balls. I love the feel of your big, floppy, sweaty balls while you fuck me with yer big, thick cock!"

Val's words alerted Ygritte who'd been enjoying the sight of their fierce coupling. She pushed herself up and crawled around to look between Jon's legs. Her mouth dropped open and went dry at the sight of Val moving her had back and forth so her open palm rubbed against Jon's balls. She couldn't resist the urge to reach forward and add her own hand to hers, and stroke Jon's smooth balls with her fingers. A now stilled shaking-with-pleasure Jon suddenly made himself heard.

"If you both keep doing that I won't be able to keep going. Remember you're coming on my cock Val."

"Maybe I like touching yer Jon Snow. Perhaps I like the feel of you balls on my skin."

"Would prefer my balls in your hands or my cock in your cunt?" As he spoke he slowly began to pull himself out. Val screamed in protest.

"You wouldn't dare! Anyway you can't not fuck me, now you've had a feel of my cunt!"

"Just leave 'im Val" Ygritte piped "does it matter? I want him to fuck yer senseless like he did me."

Sighing dejectedly, Val complied and removed her hand so that both her hands and forearms were resting flat on the bed on either side of her head. Ygritte also removed her fingers. She then stood up on her knees and rested her chin on Jon's shoulder. He turned to look at her and she grinned before pecking him sweetly on the lips.

"Fuck her nice an' hard Jon. Take as long as yer like. I'll enjoy watchin."

As she spoke her hands appeared on Jon's chiselled stomach, their rough palms rubbing against his skin prickly with hair leading down to his crotch. Jon smiled at his fire-kissed lover and pressed his lips against hers. Despite the awkward angle he was able to steal her breath and leave her panting a little when he moved away. Turning his attention back to the wanton blonde before him, Jon tightened his grip on her teats and seemed to use them to pull her closer as he began to slowly but firmly pump in and out of her soaking folds.

"Oh fuck Jon, that's good. You like my teats? You like to play with them?"

Jon's only response was a husky "Aye."

"You can play with them. You can squeeze them with your nice hands. But just keep fucking me!" And so Jon obliged.

As he fucked Val Jon was aroused by the sight as well as the feeling of him fucking her. Droplets of sweat began to run from her lower back down her spine so that strands of her hair stuck to her shoulders and neck. Far more beautiful was the compression of Val's fleshy arse every time his hips slapped against it. After Val sucking his cock and him fucking Ygritte's mouth, the sight of Val's arse cheeks bouncing and wobbling with each thrust into her was undoubtedly the most beautiful sight Jon had seen in his life.

Whilst he continued to fuck Val, Ygritte continued to run her hands across his torso. She focused on his stomach but now and then would allow her fingertips to tease the curly hairs of his chest.

"You feel nice Jon. Warm an' wet with sweat like a real man. You smell nice too. Gods, I can feel your strength while you fuck that wanton slut down there."

Ygritte almost giggled at her own words. She loved how Jon tensed and he gave an even harder thrust into Val when he heard Ygritte. She was being honest; she like how Jon smelled. His sweat added to the feeling she was with a boy who was quickly becoming a man, if only through his skills with women. Having sniffed Jon's odour, Ygritte turned her attentions back to his hair.

Ygritte had always appreciated Jon's dark locks, both on his head and on his body. The sign of such virile maturity on the body of a little southern boy like Jon Snow, a foolish young Crow, excited Ygritte. She felt as if she could see a glimpse of Jon Snow the man in ten years time. And she was looking forward to seeing what a Jon Snow with ten years experience fucking both her and Val would do for them.

Ygritte soon noticed the proximity of Jon's arse to her crotch, especially whenever he pulled back for another thrust. It gave her a cheeky, silly idea. Timing herself just right, each time Jon pulled out of Val, Ygritte would thrust her hips forward to try and rub her outer folds on Jon's arse cheek. Jon barely noticed her movements as he continued to fuck Val, his thrusts remaining at a moderate pace but hard enough to make her arch her back and gasp each time. Ygritte was disappointed in her venture as Jon's arse failed to even rub her outer folds.

Desperate to find some way of joining in the pleasure Ygritte left Jon and crawled around to Val's head. Seeing there was too little room between her and the edge of the bed however, Ygritte reluctantly interrupted her lovers' pleasure.

"Jon, leave Val for a moment. Val get on your back."

Both Jon and Val looked at Ygritte in confusion, as if they hadn't heard her.

"I'm bored an' hungry for both of you. I want to try somein'. Somein' good for all of us. Val, get on your back."

Huffing loudly, Val and Jon did as they were told. As Val span around so she lay on her back, Ygritte appreciated the view of Jon's cock wetted with another woman's cum. With his damp hair sticking to his forehead and his erect cock in such a state, Ygritte reckoned he looked like some god. A god of fertility or virility. She could imagine green boys and men carving cocks onto trees to gain the god's favour in their quest to get naked with the women they wanted.

"Well what do yer want then? I was enjoying me self there, your Crow is bloody good" Val's irritant impatience drew Ygritte out of her fantasising about Jon's virility cult. "Well?!"

Ygritte simple smiled and crawled over to her. Without word or warning Ygritte swung her leg over Val's head and knelt so that she was facing Jon and her cunt was only inches above Val's mouth. "I see . . . " Ygritte could sense Val's smile in her voice and she could see Jon's smile.

"I was wondering if you'd do that again tonight. You looked so beautiful together when i first saw you."

"You were beautiful too Jon. Not as beautiful as your are no but still beautiful." Ygritte giggled at her own words and Val joined in. Jon simply smirked, taking her compliment with pride.

"Are you hungry Val?" Val didn't bother to look up at Jon but she could tell his smirk was giving way to lust.

"Aye Jon, I am."

"What are you hungry for?"

"This."

Val suddenly grabbed Ygritte's hips and pulled her don on her face. The wet folds and red curls were pressed against her mouth and nose and the tiny arse cheeks against her face's cheeks. She felt Ygritte shudder at the sudden contact and heard her gasp and whimper as Val spat in her cunt before roughly forcing her tongue into her folds. Without hesitation or restraint Val ate away at her flame-haired lover's cunt.

"Oh yes me darlin' Val. Oh, that's right. Give your old love a good lord's kiss." Ygritte moaned her words and pressed her hands against her small teats.

For a few moments Jon allowed himself to enjoy the view of Ygritte covering Val's face. Only her chin was visible as it bobbed up whilst she ate away at the succulent cunt above her. She released her grip on Ygritte's hips and brought her hands to her teats. As if to torture the sights of both Jon and Ygritte, Val grasped her teats and began to knead and pinch them. Mimicking Jon's earlier movements with his hands she squeezed her flesh between her thumbs and fingers. At that point Jon knew he'd waited long enough.

Jon took his hands and slid them up her thighs so that they came to rest in the back of her knees. With this leverage he pushed Val's legs wide apart and positioned himself between them. Without another moment's hesitation he trust his hips forward and completely sheathed himself inside her. He was shock at how smooth his entry was. Val's walls were so wet his cock barely made a sound as it entered. Smirking happily to himself at the heaven he was in, Jon began to pound into Val as fast as possible.

"That's right Jon, fuck her while she gives me a lord's kiss!" Ygritte screamed almost violently in her ecstasy.

Meanwhile Ygritte, losing the will to stay up under the vicious tongue lashing her cunt was getting, was holding herself up with her hands on either side of Val's torso. Desperate to get more from Val, Ygritte to move her hips back and forth, mimicking Jon, so her slit ran over Val's lips and tongue. Val responded by arching her neck to get a better angle so her tongue would penetrate Ygritte as deeply as possible.

"Ahhh . . . fucking . . . . GODS! Don't stop Val! DON'T STOP!

As she did so she could feel her climax fast approaching. The combination of Jon's cock in her cunt, her own hands on her teats and the taste of Ygritte's in her mouth sent her into a trace of bliss. Just as Val felt her release coming, so did Jon and Ygritte. Both of them had been too aroused by both sight and feeling to last much longer. Ygritte was the first to feel her dams break, as her juices dribbled over Val's lips and into her mouth.

Without warning Val pushed Ygritte off of her face before returning her hands to her teats and kneading them furiously, as if desperate to do her part in finishing herself off. She looked up at Jon as he pounded into her without mercy, sweat dripping down his front. He returned her gaze and was greeted with the sight of her squeezed breasts and her face wet with Ygritte and Val, her face contorted in what almost looked like pain, was desperately licking her lips to get all of Ygritte's cum in her mouth. Jon forced himself to speak to her.

"You ready? Do you want me to finish inside?"

"Yes! Please finish me Jon! Make me cum! Cum inside me, give me your seed! I want it . . Ahhhh!"

Their words seemed to finish both of them. As Val came she clutched her teats so roughly she left red marks on the sensitive flesh, which only added to the crashing waves of her release. Her earlier words - _"give me you seed"_ - were the last straw for Jon as he rode his climax with a final few weakening thrusts into the woman beneath him. As he finally came down from his climax, Jon released Val's legs and gently lowered himself onto her, his cock still semi-hard inside her. She watched him with awe in her eyes, her face stroked by Ygritte, who wore a smile that was a mix of pride, smugness and affection.

Jon looked into the eyes of the woman he had just fucked into ecstasy and she looked back into his. They shared a moment of quiet, almost innocent intimacy between them, such a contrast from the animalistic coupling they had just had. Val's hands had left her teats and were now sliding up and down Jon's sides, the fingers barely touching his skin. Then, by almost mutual agreement, both lovers move forward to passionately kiss the other, their lips opening and meshing together, their tongues gently massaging one another.

Struggling to find another way to touch Val, Jon grasped both of her shoulders from behind, the back of his forearms resting on the bed. He submerged himself in the passion and intimacy of Val's lips, her simple touch, her closeness. It brought images of him and Ygritte together in the cave flashing back. Yet instead of guilt her felt only joy. Val went through the same thing with images of Jarl appearing before her closed eyes. Yet in one night of passion Jon Snow, the traitorous Crow that Ygritte wouldn't give up on, had made her feel a way she had never felt with her dead wildling lover.

When both her and Jon removed their lips for air, Val, looked into his eyes and smiled. "I've decided" she said "I love you Jon Snow."

* * *

**So glad to finally have this chapter out. I'm also so glad that MY EXAMS ARE OVER! MY HOLIDAYS HAVE BEGUN! NO I WRITE FOR YOU GUYS AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! (Thought not so much I have no life!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I think now's my best chance to let you know that I will be on holiday 1st-27th of July. I'm back-packing around Europe with friends so I'll be unable to write. I will try to do as much writing as possible before I leave but I can't promise there'll be a new chapter before I go. So if this is the last chapter for a while, I hope you enjoy it and it keeps you interest. Please review all of you!**

**Disclaimer = A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R R Martin, not me.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Jon responded to Val's words in three way. First he simply stared at her in awe. Then he smiled and gave her the sweetest kiss he could. Then he pulled away and said; "I love you too Val." In that moment, trapped in the intoxicating haze of spent lust, he paid little heed to what anyone had said and so did Val and Ygritte.

He felt someone's fingers touch his jaw and he looked up to see Ygritte smiling down at the two of them. It was another one of the warm smiles she had given him earlier when they had told each other than they loved each other. Jon wanted to kiss her so he moved to pull out and get off of Val but she pressed both hands on his lower back.

"No, don't move. Stay for a moment. I like the feel of yer on me. And inside me."

Not having the heart to deny her after the intense fucking they had had, Jon simply held his place. As if guessing what Jon had intended Ygritte left her place above Val's head and lay down on her side next to Jon's left side so she was looking at both of her lovers in pleasure.

"Yer know, you two are beautiful together. Yer both look so pretty, it's like a little southern fairy tale. Ain't there a song from the south Jon, called the bear and the maiden fair?"

Both girls started to giggle gently at Ygritte's quip. For a moment Jon simply watched them bemused at their shared joke lost on him. Ygritte seemed to notice Jon's ignorance and spoke again.

"I was just thinking, whilst you were fucking our beloved Val so roughly behind earlier" - Val closed her eyes and her legs around Jon's waist quietly moaned in reminiscence - "that you have lovely hair. Lovely long locks of dark curls all over you. It made me think of a bear." She suddenly snorted. "How appropriate that the new leader of the Crows is another bear!"

At those words both of the girls began to laugh out loud but Jon stilled in shock. In the last few minutes of him rutting away mindlessly into the two most beautiful women in his life, he had allowed himself to drift into a fantasy of them simply being a group of three lovers keeping each other warm on a cold winter's night. Now the dam keeping him warm and dry had cracked and the icy cold waters of reality came rushing back in to freeze him in terror.

_What in Seven Hells have I just done? I'm the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch._

"You've just had the best night of your fucking life. It doesn't matter."

Jon was caught off guard by the voice of Val. He had not realised he had spoken out loud.

"I know and I love both of you for it but if anyone finds us here they'll skin all three of us."

"You're Lord Commander. Can't you tell 'em to go fuck themselves." Ygritte spoke now with irritation in her voice.

"No! Lord Commander's are chosen by their brothers . . . their fellow Crows, like a wildling leader. They're not like southern lords. If the men under my command want me gone, they have me gone one way or another. Looked what happened to the last Lord Commander."

"What happened to him?" Both women asked this time.

"He was murdered by his own men at Craster's Keep. They stabbed him so they could kill Craster and loot his stores and rape his wives."

All the atmosphere of the earlier care-free rutting was gone with those words. The playful smiles that had adorned the faces of the two wildling women had disappeared. Both of them simply stared at Jon in shock, their mouths gaping open. Val was the first to speak.

"Gods above . . . " she whispered breathlessly.

"Aye, it's terrible." Jon replied glumly.

"How can you live and fight with these me? Are these the best men southerners can send against us?"

Val's accusatory question made Jon remember that being born north of the Wall meant Val and Ygritte wouldn't know much about the Night's Watch's inner workings.

"Did I ever tell you how the Night's Watch gets its men?" Both women shook their heads. "No one in the southern realms wants this to come here. No one except me that is." _The only reason I still want to be here is these two angels_.

"So they don't get many volunteers. So to get more men they go empty prisons . ."

"What are prisons?" Ygritte asked.

"They're places were our criminals - men and women who break our laws - are put to keep them away. They usually don't stay long. They're only kept there to await punishment. Mostly death, if you're in prison."

"So you Crows go to these prisons and let men doomed to die become your defenders?" Val's words were spoken with confusion and near-disgust. Jon grimaced at her words and at his answer.

"Aye. They're the only men willing to come to this shithole and fight the wild- . . the free folk. And I was the only man stupid enough to want to come here."

Jon looked at the two women before him, anticipating their reactions. They were surprisingly tame.

"Why did you come to this shithole to fight the free folk?"

Val sounded genuinely interested. Jon remembered he was still lying between her legs. He moved to get off of her and this time she didn't resist. He sat by her feet with his legs crossed while she pushed herself up and did the same. Jon tried to ignore how her luscious breasts hung before his eyes, begging to be suckled. As he did so he tried to think hard about his answer.

_Why did I come here?_ he thought. The answer seemed obvious at first, his bastard-birth, Lady Catelyn's glares, Uncle Benjen's tales of glory on the Wall. He winced at the memory of his dear uncle, so long gone into the now truly empty North. _Well, perhaps not entirely empty with the Others coming._ As he thought longer about why he came however, he began to reflect on his youth in Winterfell. His sparring and drinking with Robb and Theon, his games with Arya, his climbing with Bran, his teasing of Rickon. He thought of the awkward silences and stiff courtesies between him and Sansa and Lady Catelyn, and the restrained conversations with his father. As he thought for longer he realised that all these things had something in common. Thinking of all of them had left him with the same feeling.

"I didn't belong." He said finally. "I didn't belong in Winterfell, my father's castle. Oh I was welcome, at least to some people. My brothers and my sister were happy to have me. My other one not so much. My father's wife hated me, well of course she would. My father wanted me, I think, he never said so. But I was always the bastard. I knew I couldn't stay forever."

"Why not?" Ygritte was genuinely puzzled, as was the silent Val.

"I was only living in a castle because my father wanted me there. Most southern lords don't bother with their bastards. They can get away with things your free folk men can't and there's little our women can do. It's tradition and law."

Val snorted. "You mean yer women can't make their men stay loyal? Can't act for themselves and their honour?"

"No." Jon said firmly. "They aren't allowed to carry weapons, go to war, do anything really. They just have to obey their husbands."

"Bollocks." Ygritte seemed to be more shocked than angry in her words, as if such a way of life couldn't exist. Val was the opposite in her looks.

"Aye it is. At least I learnt that with you Ygritte." He smiled at her and she returned his smile with her own laced with smugness. "You'd have liked my sister Arya. She'd be a perfect free woman."

Is she at Winterfell? We can visit her if yer like, maybe she'll join us."

"I don't know where she is. She went south with my father and . . . and I don't know what's happened to her."

"What do yer mean? And why was your father further south anyway?"

Jon sighed deeply and began to tell both women of the news he had heard since he had joined the Night's Watch. Of his father becoming the King's right hand man, taking his daughters south with him. How a dwarf called Tyrion Lannister had been accused of trying to murder Bran and that had started a war. Then he told them how all the southern realms were awash with the stories of the Lannister bastards of the queen and her brother. Finally, told them how he received the news that his father had been beheaded for 'treason'.

"Treason is when you act against your tribe or your leader. Like spying for the enemy. They claimed he tried to take the throne for himself."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me?" Jon could tell Val was thinking in terms of her own wildling ways.

"It's a lie!" Jon kept his voice low but it had a core of anger indignation. "My father would never take a throne that didn't belong to him. He didn't want a bastard of incest on the throne. Would you have followed Mance if he was such?"

Both Ygritte and Val's faces blanched at his words, leaving no need for words as an answer. Jon almost chuckled, despite his painful reminiscing of his father's death, but he then realised he had not finished explaining why he had left home for the Wall. He sighed and continued.

"Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I joined the Crows because I couldn't have a future in my father's castle. When my father died it would pass to my brother Robb, the eldest. After that I'd be at his mercy for the rest of my life, just as I was at the mercy of my father before I came here."

"Couldn't yer become your own man, find your own castle, have your own children? 'Trueborn' children, if they had to be."

"No southern woman would want to marry a bastard like me. Even if they did, I couldn't have any lands. My people think bastards are cursed by the gods. Conceived in sin. So I couldn't get any land unless it was given to me."

"So yer choice was either be a beggar to yer brothers for the rest of yer life or give up a chance for wife and child on this wall?"

The look Ygritte gave Jon after she spoke mingled disbelief with indignant scorn. It was shared by Val. Yet again Jon resisted the urge to chuckle. He felt a strange appreciation for both of his women's anger at the injustice of his life.

"Aye, more or less. But that wasn't the only reason why."

Jon then proceeded to tell his lovers of the great stories he was told about the bravery and honour of the Night's Watch of old in his youth. As he told more and more Ygritte and Val's expressions began to morph from ones of uncomprehending indignation at his lot it life, to uncomprehending puzzlement and amusement at his complete innocence to what the Black Brothers were like. As he noted this change, Jon felt increasingly embarrassed by his ignorance but also resentful of all those who lied to him. Benjen, his father, Maester Luwin and all the old knights and men-at-arms in Winterfell who had drip-fed the young Jon legends of black-clad warriors driven by honour in the frozen north.

_Why did they lie to me? Why did didn't they tell me the truth before it was too late? Benjen warned me I'd lose a family but he didn't tell me the important thing; that this army of brothers is nothing but a fucking penal colony where the inmates are the guards._

As Jon reflected on the actions of his elders and the hollowness of their words, his frustration became too great to contain. Val and Ygritte noted the change in his demeanour as he spoke of his childhood's stories and by the time he spoke of his anger they were moving cautiously up the bed, as if to avoid him.

"And they all lied to me. They all told me about the great days gone by but they didn't have the balls to tell say to me 'Jon, these days the Night's Watch is a bucket where all the shitty leftovers of the seven kingdoms that no one wants is dumped."

"Why do you think they lied to you?"

Val's voice came as surprise to Jon, especially since her tone was far lighter than any she had used before. She was far more gentle, even cautious in the way she spoke to Jon now. Jon paused for a few moments to ponder her words before sighing hopelessly. "I don't know."

"Really? I never met yer uncle and father and all but I think I can tell from what yer tell us they 'ad a good reason for what they did."

Val's voice remained gentle as she spoke. Jon's brows furred in confusion at her words, as did Ygritte's. They both looked at her with expectant looks on the faces, waiting for an explanation.

"If what yer say is true, an' yer 'ad no future at . . . what's it called . . "

"Winterfell."

"Winterfell. If yer had no future there, then maybe they thought yer had a better future here. At least here they won't judge yer for being a bastard. And _we_ don't." She smiled at her last words and Ygritte did so too. Jon returned their smiles out of appreciation rather than emotion.

"I know you don't judge me for what I am. But what about what I've done?"

If either of them were affected by his vague reminder of his past they didn't show it. "That can be for tomorrow Jon. Now we're tired an' we need sleep."

After Ygritte's words both women casually left the bed and began to pick up their furs and ragged cloth form the floor. For a few moments Jon simply sat and watched them as they tugged on their breeches and boots, deliberately bending over to do their boots' laces so that Jon had a perfect view of their arses. Which got him thinking strange thoughts. He realised that the time for those thoughts had passed and he reluctantly go up to put on his bed clothes. These were simply his shirt, small clothes and a pair of thin breeches for the wardrobe.

Soon all three lovers were dressed. Jon led them to the door and was tempted to ask them how in seven hells they got into his chambers without being caught. When Ygritte grabbed his lips with hers in a searing last kiss he knew that this was good night. He wrapped his arms around Ygritte and she returned the favour. She pulled away before either of them ran out of breath and allowed Val to take her turn. She grasped Jon's face with both hands, rubbing her palms against his thickening black beard as she pressed her lips against him and sucked on his lips.

With both of his lovers kissed goodnight, Jon allowed them to leave. They left with the stealth of old hunters, making sure to check every angle as they opened the door and stepped out onto the walkway. Jon immediately closed the door behind them so as not to draw attention to his chambers lights.

And so Jon Snow, base-born son of Lord Eddard Stark, 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, lay down to sleep in a bed wet with sweat and women.


End file.
